swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar
|Tech = Tech Level 4 |Resources = None |Units = 6 Adv Berserkers 8 Hvy Troopers 2 Hvy Mech Destroyers 2 Hvy Assault Mechs 2 Cannons 2 Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles Chewbacca Han Solo |Gaia = 8 Adv Berserkers 8 Hvy Troopers 2 Hvy Anti-Air Troopers 4 Fast Fighters Attichitcuk X-wing Fighter (Luke) Millenium Falcon (Lando) |No = 6 |Previous = The Challenge of Mattichek |Next = The Liberation of Kessel }} Avatar is the sixth scenario of the Chewbacca campaign. Han and Chewbacca head to the Avatar Orbital Platform, hoping to take down the Galactic Empire's forces before they can ship off Attichitcuk and the other Wookiees. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy the Airbases before transports allow Imperial forces to escape. * Destroy the guard towers to free the captured Wookiees in the detention center. * Eliminate Moff Darcc and the Trandoshan slaver Pekt, holed up in the Fortress. * Do not destroy the main reactor until all other tasks are complete. * Blow up the main reactor to destroy the Avatar orbital platform. * Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian must survive. * Han Solo and Chewbacca must survive. * Attichitcuk must survive. Hints # This Imperial platform is very symmetrical in design. Use this knowledge when scouting and attacking. # Surgical strikes on the missile turrets will make your air support much more effective. # Avatar has no resources. Your only source of military units will be what you start with and any Wookiees you rescue. # Protect your cannons. Their ability to outrange turrets is invaluable. Players Player * (Wookiees): The player starts with a small force to the south, and must make their way around the platform. Allies * (Wookiees): Some prisoners to the east. They will join the player if freed. * (Rebel Alliance): Some Rebel Aircraft that will join the player. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The enemy forces, which have defensive structures all over the platform. Strategy The player starts out with a small force. They must take out the enemy Airbases, free the captured Wookiees, kill Moff Darcc and Pekt, and then blow up the main reactor. First, head east. Destroy the Airbase, and then take down the Light Turrets around the Wookiees. The former prisoners will join the player's army. Around the one-minute mark, Rogue Squadron will arrive, giving the player a few Aircraft. The player must destroy all four Airbases before 30 minutes have passed. The station is symmetrical, so there's one to the southeast (which the player has just destroyed), one to the northeast, one to the southwest and one to the northwest. Continue north to reach the second Airbase. Destroy it, go back to the start, and then go west to take out the third Airbase (the one that Rogue Squadron attacks when they arrive). Continue west to find a Fortress; this is where Moff Darcc and Pekt are hiding. Destroy the Fortress, kill them, and head north to take out the final Airbase. The player is told to destroy the main reactor. Use the Cannons, Hvy Assault Mechs, and Aircraft to attack it. When it's destroyed, the player has won. Category:Chewbacca scenarios